Outcomes
by Zuko's Iris
Summary: What happens when Sasuke and Naruto decide to play a game, and the outcome of it when their pride gets in the way. Just a oneshot, but may turn into a series if my brain decides to cooperate with me. Citrus Squeeze smoothie and language enclosed.


A/N: I actually created this in an email on the spot, I was trying to get my friend to say something and I used this against her. It's a long story; bottom line, this was done within the last hour, from the idea to the submission. Constructive criticism is welcome so long as it is not flaming or anything of the sort seeing as this is a tad different than my other story. ;P I hope you enjoy!!

Rating: M for language and adult themes, but I'm sorry it's just a lime/lemon, not a full out lemon...so if you think the rating should change please let me know. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, unfortunately, but something along the lines of this would probably be the outcome if I did. Though, it would be more Jirayia style. :P Hehe, anywho, onto the story!

* * *

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!!" Sasuke groaned out from his position against the table. 

"Holy shit Sasuke, relax," his partner whispered, "I need concentrate, just think of it as anticipation. Don't you want to see what I do next?" Naruto growled.

"This is torture and you know it, just ram it in the fucking hole already!" The Uchiha tried to sound angry but couldn't, his breathe coming in ragged patterns. The two young men were perched high on the surface, sweating in the dim light.

"Patience now, I need to prepare." Said the fox-demon, grabbing the substance and twisting it around the nub slowly as to get full coverage as his partner groaned in response to the blonde's actions.

"Ready," He growled as he finished, Sasuke waiting in pure anticipation to see where his lover would take this. It was silent and still, exposed chests heaving up and down, eyes clamped shut, ready for the pain could show itself any minute now.

The only sound was that of Naruto's stick hitting balls and soon after the groans of the two men mixed in with the screams of excitement from their girlfriends across the table.

"Yes! Hahahaha!! We win yet another game!" Yelled Sakura in pure joy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto-kun, maybe next time." Smiled Hinata as she walked to said boy.

"There won't be a next time, eh Sasuke-kun? Looks like you two have no dignity left." Added the pink-haired girl. All Sasuke could do was glare at the blonde ninja who had just lost their third game of pool to the girls.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!!! You're not supposed to hit the white-ball into the hole!" He burst, his pride smashed by Sakura as she taunted him.

"WELL IF YOU HADN'T PRESSURED ME!!" Replied said kitsune.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun, want to go home and make it better?" Asked Sakura as she bit her bottom lip and pushed her chest out.

The other three just stood there staring, the only reasons being Naruto couldn't for the life of him figure out what Sakura was talking about and why Sasuke was frozen, the latter because he was trying to force down the new tent in his pants, and Hinata was blushing too much at the thought of making Naruto 'feel better' and almost fell into said boys arms. Sakura winked and turned on her heels, swinging her hips as she walked to the door. Sasuke turned slowly to face Naruto and said a quick, and unexpected, "Thanks, dobe," and smirked as he followed his girlfriend-of-three-years for a night of only God knows what; it took him a second to figure out why Sasuke was thanking him, but soon a look of enlightenment spread across Naruto's face.

The two left in the empty bar burst into laughter and unknowingly got closer until Naruto grabbed Hinata and crashed down on her lips with his. Hinata began to feel Naruto's rough tongue run across her lips, hoping that she would let him deepen the kiss. After a few seconds of debating with herself, she allowed some space to form between her lips; Naruto took this chance and began to explore her mouth. She mirrored his actions and soon a small battle began, their tongues wrestling with eachother, but the fox demon inevitably won, showing light dominance in the situation. This action made the girl melt immediately into his arms and unwillingly let out a small moan. She felt Naruto smirk against her lips as his hands roamed farther and farther down her waist until they hit her bottom. She squeaked and pushed farther against him when a slight pinch made it's way across her butt, said pincher could only smile more at the contact she was giving. The Hyuuga heiress couldn't take it anymore; she parted and Naruto, surprised and a bit regretful, looked at her ready to say he was sorry for what he thought she thought was pushing, but was cut off, "It's not very fair that Sasuke-san get's to feel better when you don't, though I could fix that if you want." Hinata told him in what was a very unlike-Hinata, seductive tone.

Naruto gaped at her, not knowing whom this new person was. He gazed into her and noticed that yes, it still was his precious jewel that he had loved since he could remember, but it was finally time to make that precious amethyst his forever; he would do it tonight.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Sasuke had to remind himself to thank his friend again for losing that game of pool to the girls. After all, it was Naruto's doing that had Sasuke naked and lying halfway under a very peaceful and sleeping, also revealed, Sakura, only the black silk sheets hiding their forms. The Uchiha avenger looked to the ceiling and thanked God, soon falling asleep with a smile on his face, preparing to repeat the night's events the next morning; well, minus the pool part.

………………………………………………………………………………….

The two lovers lay together in a heap, still breathless from what had occurred only a few moments ago. Naruto was flat on his back while Hinata lay her head against his uncovered chest and her arm and leg around him. Snuggling closer to her new fiancé, she herself was also exposed to the world; or at least the walls and ceiling of her and Naruto's room. This made her begin to shiver from the slightly cold air gently blowing over the sweat that was still lingering on her form. He noticed this and pulled the sheets and blanket up around her, completely covering his love as he began to absentmindedly stroke her midnight-blue hair. The blonde looked down at her delicate left hand, noticing the small glint of the new purple and silver engagement ring he had given her, and put a loving kiss on her forehead, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her even closer, almost on top of him.

"I love you, Hinata-chan," He whispered to her, not expecting a reply from her sleeping body.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun," He heard her whisper after a few seconds. He jumped slightly, startled, but only peaked open one eye to look once more at the beautiful girl laying with him before he, too, fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: There we go, I hope you all liked it!! Again, constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not! Please review and tell me what you think!! Now I have to go off and write a report on Great Expectations, oh the joy of it all. But I have to if I want to go to this Japanese thing that's happening soon, so that's good enough incentive for me!! 

Byebye!!!


End file.
